everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Carina Millefleur
Carina Millefleur is the daughter of Regonda and Otto from the ballet Fiammetta. Info Name: Carina Millefleur Age: 14 Parent's Story: Fiammetta Alignment: Royal Roommate: Riley Chick Secret Heart's Desire: To find my true love. My "Magic" Touch: I can tell people's fortunes through flowers. Storybook Romance Status: I dream of being with my true love every night. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very afraid of fire. Even being around candles can be tough since I'm afraid of them tipping over. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love practicing my floromancy in here. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I don't like the fact that they use fire in here. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Carina is above average height, with red hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink and green dress with a flower pattern. Personality Carina is a kind, friendly girl who loves to dance. She often dreams about love and spends much of her time composing love songs on her lyre. She is also a skilled floromancer and can tell people's fortunes through them. Biography Hallo! I'm Carina Millefleur. I come from the lovely pastures of Tyrol in Austria. My mother Regonda, the daughter of Princess Millefleur, was in love with an officer named Otto. However, Count Friedrich Sternhold was in love with her. She sought protection from Cupid, who agreed to protect her and Otto. He distracted the count with the fire spirit Fiammetta. At the wedding, Fiammetta appeared in disguise as a notary's daughter. Regonda confessed her love to Otto, and the notary tore up the contract and blessed the union between Otto and Regonda. I live happily with my parents and grandmother in the valley. I spend my days singing and playing the lyre. I also spend my time among the flowers, for I have someting cool to tell you. I have a very unique ability - I can tell people's fortunes through flowers. For the record, telling fortunes through flowers is called floromancy. I think I might be the only floromancer in the school. I learned the secret from the fauns that live in the Enchanted Forest. I'm very close friends with Count Friedrich's son Ortwin, who loves to spend time reading my floral fortunes. We're very good friends - I like that he's a carefree, friendly young man. Sometimes I have the feeling that he likes me - do you think he does? Going to a destiny school is really fun, especially because there's lots of different students here from all sorts of stories. I take dance classes with the other ballet students. I also sing and play the lyre. I'm very lovesick, and I dream of finding my true love. I don't know if it will be Ortwin, since our destiny says we won't marry. But I know that whoever my true love is, he's out there somewhere. Trivia *Carina's surname refers to her grandmother, Princess Millefleur. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Fiametta Category:Austrian